Kyou's Good Bad Day
by keir
Summary: HaruxKyou/YukixKyou / Requested b'day fic for DarkSoulBear! Kyou faces the ultimate trifecta of problems at once, and when a poor kitty cat is weak, Yuki and Haru will take care of him. Rated M for swearing and le sexytimes.


Title: Kyou's Good Bad Day

Author: Keir

Rating: M for swearing and sexual situations

The Gist of Things: Kyou faces the ultimate trifecta of problems at once, and when a poor kitty cat is weak, Yuki and Haru will take care of him.

A/N: This fic was written for DarkSoulBear for their birthday, though it is a day late and I'm so awful for that! ;_; They requested something smutty with three things for Kyou that I won't divulge here so it won't ruin the story (okay, well, four things if you count the sex!). It ended up being crazy long, twice as long as I thought I would make it, so there you go. Lots to enjoy! Also, I am behind on answering e-mails, so please wait patiently for me; I'm going to try to get it done tonight.

* * *

><p>Kyou tossed and turned and then turned again. No matter what he did he just couldn't get comfortable. He squirmed against the sheets, dragging his skin across the cotton material and then he was rubbing his legs together, feeling the hairs chafe against each other. Eventually he ended up with limbs spread to the four corners of his bed, staring at the ceiling. A peal of thunder rumbled in the distance.<p>

It was raining hard and the downfall was a constant susurrus outside his window. It pattered against the roof tiles and pinged off the metal gutters. It soaked _everything_.

He _hated_ the rain. It was cold and wet and all it did was mess with your senses. Plus, who knew how dirty it might be or what contaminants might be in it? All rain ever did was make you absolutely _miserable_.

In fact, just the sound of it was driving him insane. He rolled over and sat up, feeling lethargic. The drumming of the downpour was making his head pound and lulling him back to sleep at the same time. Standing made him groan and he swore his joints ached. He got dressed and finger combed his hair then grumpily traveled downstairs.

–

Yuki turned his teacup against the table and let the heat seep through the glass to warm his hands. The rain hadn't yet let up and it showed no signs of stopping even though it had been pouring down all day. Shigure had refused to come home from Hatori's house in "such dreadful weather" and Hanajima's family had promised to take care of Miss Honda for another night. That left himself and the visiting ox alone in the house for the time being.

And the cat, but they hadn't seen the other boy all day. No doubt he was upstairs in his room, uselessly moping about the rain as he always did.

"It may be annoying as far as travel, but the sound is actually quite soothing," Hatsuharu said softly.

Yuki nodded and took a sip of hot tea. The younger boy, when he was mild-mannered, was a good companion. They had spent the time together quietly, working on homework or reading. The rat listened to the drumming of the rain on the house; it did indeed have a calming effect.

Then a loud thumping resounded, coming closer and closer, breaking the peace. Yuki looked up to see the cat tromping down the stairs without the slightest consideration for who else might be in the house. The ox glanced over his shoulder at the disturbance. "It's nice to see you're finally awake, Kyou," the rat said in crisp tones.

The orange-haired boy scowled, looking as irascible as ever. "It's raining," he said as if that should excuse him. "What time is it anyway?"

"I'm not your watch, you know," Yuki retorted coolly. "But if you must know, it's almost two in the afternoon." The cat shrugged and without another word passed through the swinging doors into the kitchen.

The rat looked to Hatsuharu, who simply shrugged and said, "Kyou is Kyou." Yuki sighed; he couldn't disagree with the statement.

–

Kyou had meant to open the fridge but the appliance felt cool under his hand and somehow he ended up leaning his whole body against it. As soon as he had descended from upstairs his body had flushed with heat. It hadn't really bothered him until he had felt how cold the fridge was in comparison.

Maybe he had a fever. That would just be the damn icing on the cake with the rain. He pressed up tighter against the refrigerator but it was no longer helping as much as it had been a minute before. Peeling himself away, he grabbed the carton of milk from inside and poured himself a drink; he would have just drank straight from the carton but he didn't want to listen to Yuki bitch about it. When it was only enough to fill half a glass he snarled in frustration, crushing the container in one hand before he threw it in the garbage.

When he rejoined the other boys he was seething with anger. "Who drank my milk?" he demanded.

Yuki frowned at him with that haughty look he hated. "First off, it's not your milk; it's milk for everyone in the house. Second, no, I haven't used any today."

"I haven't had any today either," the ox said.

Kyou scowled and took a seat across from the rat. "And which one of you had the brilliant idea to crank the heat up down here?"

Yuki took a sip of tea before answering. "I don't know what you're talking about. The temperature down here is perfectly fine."

"Well it was okay upstairs but it's freaking hot down here," the cat complained.

The rat and the ox exchanged a glance like the cat would be too stupid to notice, which just infuriated him more. "If you knew anything, Kyou, you would know that heat rises. If it were really that hot down here, then wouldn't it stand to reason that upstairs would be just as warm, if not warmer, than down here?" Yuki asked.

Kyou wanted to smack that disdainful tone straight out of the Prince's mouth. "I know that!" he snapped. He took a gulp of cold milk to try to cool off. How did the other two not feel it? A hand reached up to rub at his neck and suddenly he was distracted. For some reason it seemed to scratch an inner itch. He kept rubbing, hand moving to just beneath his jaw; his head tilted to the side as he touched himself.

"Kyou?"

The ox's voice startled the cat out of his trance. "What?" he asked muzzily.

"Are you all right?" Hatsuharu asked.

The orange-haired boy bristled when he realized the other two at the table were staring at him intently. His hand lowered and he glared. "Yeah, why?"

Yuki raised a brow. "Because you're pretty much caressing yourself in front of us."

"I was not!"

The rat frowned. "You're acting somewhat unusual. Other than your rudeness and raised voice."

"I am not!" the cat protested. "I just had an itch."

The grey-haired boy frowned, a contemplative, disgruntled look taking over his face. "You haven't been in my garden lately, have you?" he asked, voice sharp.

The cat had been rubbing an arm and paused at the question. "Why the hell would I go in your dumb garden?"

"That's the sort of thing you would say if you had," Yuki said disdainfully. "Just admit to it if you've been snooping around, Kyou."

"I haven't done anything, least of all 'snooping' around your stupid patch of weeds!" Kyou growled, patience fraying as incessant heat began pulsing through him.

"One never knows what lows you might stoop to, stupid cat."

Without warning the orange-haired boy lifted and slammed his glass back down, milk spraying out in every direction. Yuki cried out in dismay and Hatsuharu simply raised an amused brow. "Now look what you made me do!" Kyou shouted.

Yuki was infuriated but his scathing words died in his throat. The cat was staring at his own hand, looking transfixed. The orange-haired boy brought it closer, mouth falling open, and then a glistening pink tongue darted out to glide along his skin. Yuki stared as the cat began to lap up the milk on his own hand, his eyes falling shut. The rat felt he couldn't look away; it was so mesmerizing and...sensual. It disturbed him to think of the loud-mouthed, foul-tempered boy that way, but that was the truth. Kyou's tongue continued to lave up the milk as if unwilling to waste even a drop, and he was almost panting.

Without warning, eyes like garnets slit open, meeting Yuki's amethyst. It made the grey-haired boy catch his breath; he had never seen the cat look so feral. "What the hell are you looking at, fucking mouse?"

Yuki wanted to reply, words tingling on the tip of his tongue, but just as soon as the spark of altercation had been lit it fizzled out as Kyou abruptly stood and walked away, leaving his milk behind. The rat watched the cat's retreating back until he was gone, completely befuddled by the exchange and the entire situation. He bit lightly at his lip in contemplation to his unexpected reaction.

"Kyou is acting strange."

The rat jumped, feeling guilty. The ox was looking at him as placid as ever. "I've never seen him act quite like that," he admitted.

"Perhaps it really is the rain," Hatsuharu suggested softly. The comment was innocuous enough but something in his ice grey eyes spoke that the ox had other thoughts.

Yuki made a wordless sound of agreement and looked away to avoid that piercing gaze. He took another sip of lukewarm tea, tasting a drop of milk on the rim, and let his mind wander to the sound of the rain.

–

The cat rolled over again, unable to get comfortable. He still felt too hot and every little thing was bothering him, even the feeling of the couch beneath him. He was trying to focus on relaxing but his body wasn't going along with it. In annoyance he raked his nails over the fabric over the sofa, back arching to the feel of it before he settled down to nap, at least for a little while.

He had no idea how much time had passed when a soft voice asked, "Do you mind if I sit down?"

One crimson eye cracked open, taking in the grey-haired boy standing at the end of the sofa. The cat snarled at the invasion of space but curled his legs up to leave a seat open nonetheless. "Whatever," he muttered, too distracted to really pick a fight. His toes curled as if to make double sure that no part of him touched the rat as the other boy sat down. Yuki turned on the TV and changed the channel. Kyou glanced over his shoulder grumpily. "The news? You really are freakin' boring."

Yuki pursed his lips, trying not to egg on another quarrel. "There's nothing wrong with being informed."

The cat snorted but chose not to continue the subject. He fidgeted for a moment, squirming as if every position had something wrong with it. "Where the hell did Haru go?"

The grey-haired boy had to stop himself from automatically asking "What do you care?" Instead he said, "He decided to take a nap." The cat grunted but said nothing more. Yuki let the words of the program wash over him for a while mixed with the sound of the rain. Before long, though, a constant shifting began to irritate him. Why couldn't the cat just sit still?

Yuki had turned his head to admonish the other boy when his thoughts came to a stuttering halt. Kyou's fingers were curled claw-like as his nails raked over the fabric of the sofa; his back was arched and he was rubbing the side of his face against the arm of the couch. Yuki had never seen anything so strange in his life. The rat couldn't tell if the orange-haired boy's face conveyed pain or pleasure. "Does it itch again?" He cursed himself for interrupting as crimson eyes once more opened to stare at him; surely this would only spur on another fight.

"It's not an itch," the cat growled, contradicting his earlier statements, but he didn't seem too upset by the question. He sat up with a scowl, rolled his head shoulder to shoulder. "It's too damn hot," he complained and abruptly removed his shirt.

Yuki could only stare as the black t-shirt came over the cat's head, ruffling orange locks; the other boy muttered something under his breath, something not quite understandable. It wasn't that Yuki had never seen Kyou shirtless, but there was just something about him this time that drew the eye. His skin seemed so smooth, his hair was a bit disheveled, and his back was slightly arched.

Kyou rolled his shoulders restlessly. Something was just bothering the hell out of him, but he couldn't put his finger on it, and that only made him more irritable. His hands kneaded his balled-up t-shirt for a moment before one traveled up to his neck. It rubbed back and forth for a moment before moving farther up and then it was as if something clicked. Three of his fingers rubbed against the underside of his jaw and his whole body went crazy with the sensation; it was like an electric jolt and his back arched. Without any prompting from him, his body took over and his hand was rubbing vigorously, yet still it didn't seem to be enough to stop the incessant feeling invading him.

"Here, let me help," a soft voice said, breaking him out of his trance. Crimson eyes widened as Kyou remembered that Yuki was there, that detestable rat _spying_ on him, before every thought flew out the window again. Soft fingers touched down on his hot skin and began rubbing, tentative at first, then harder as their owner became more sure of himself.

The cat arched violently, head tipping back. It was like fireworks were going off in his brain. Fingertips were replaced by knuckles and he moaned in delight. The feeling vanished, to his dismay, only to start up on the other side. His eyes closed as he leaned into it and one hand shot out, fingers kneading and nails raking against fabric.

Yuki watched in fascination as he rubbed along the underside of the cat's jaw. Kyou's eyes were shut and his mouth was open as he made little groaning sounds; he had never seen Kyou so...well, he couldn't think of the word for it. The orange-haired boy was leaning into him now, face growing closer as he began to push against the rat's hand, working form side to side. Yuki startled as a foreign hand touched his thigh, mere inches from the crotch of his pants, and began massaging. He blushed at the sensation but the cat seemed to pay no heed to it. Kyou's noises were getting louder now, becoming more like sexual moans than anything else. Violet eyes looked down to see a distinct bulge in the other boy's pants; he was startled by the sight and the movement of his hand faltered.

Crimson eyes shot open, pupils dilated. The cat's face turned from ecstasy to rage in a heartbeat. The hand on Yuki's thigh lifted to slap the rat's hand away from the other boy's face. "You're making it worse, asshole!" Kyou stared at him balefully, their moment broken.

It took Yuki a moment to recover from the change and he blushed when he shifted in his seat; he was hard as well, penis begging to be released from its confines. He shot to his feet, suddenly uncomfortable. The rat turned away because under no circumstances did he want Kyou to find out that he had been affected like that. "You didn't seem to mind it one bit, stupid cat!" He glanced over his shoulder at the other boy, who was still scowling but no less good-looking, and announced, "I'm going to go see what can be done about dinner." Then there was nothing left to do but make a hasty exit.

–

Kyou watched the other boy leave, a scowl still plastered on his face. Freaking stupid Prince; his "help" was useless! Now it was just as bad as ever _and_ he had a freaking boner!

Not that the stupid rat had anything to do with it! It was probably just one of those random ones you got on occasion. Of course the very thought of the grey-haired boy repulsed him!

Nevertheless, now it was a problem. He turned to make sure neither of the other boys was behind him and hissed as his clothes rubbed against him. Gods, it felt so good and yet so bad at the same time. Kyou moved so he was kneeling on the couch and tentatively pressed his crotch again the back of it. He bit his lip at the sensation; he yearned for more so gave in to temptation. Hips pressed tightly against the couch, he began rubbing against it, his mind falling into a haze of pleasure. Fingers curled, he raked them over the back of the furniture. It was maddening and euphoric.

Until the thought of amethyst eyes and soft fingers caressing his face entered his mind. Abruptly he stopped, completely disgusted that he had thought of that damn rat while he was...!

For that matter, why the hell was he rubbing himself against a fucking couch! He thought he must have absolutely lost his damn mind, doing something that weird, and it was obviously all Yuki's fault!

The cat stood, hissing at the discomfort in his pants. The rain had seemed to let up a bit earlier but now it was coming down hard again; he grit his teeth in annoyance. He headed for the stairs, intent on holing up again in his dark room, because he sure as hell didn't want to even be on the same floor as the rat any more.

T-shirt forgotten, he retreated to the second floor. The sound of the rain seemed to drill into his temples. Covering his ears he stomped on every step, trying to drown out the noise. His brain felt clouded again and why was it so damn _hot_? He took pause outside the bathroom; the light shone beneath the door, but Kyou didn't care. He knew something that was sure to help him cool off.

–

Hatsuharu leaned back against the tub, his arms resting along the cool sides, which contrasted with the hot water he was soaking in. A warm washcloth covered his eyes and he was sinking into relaxing oblivion.

Until someone barged in. The ox sat up as the door slammed—he hadn't felt the need to lock it—and removed the washcloth to look at the intruder. Kyou stood next to the tub, looking as irascible as ever, and without a shirt on. Hatsuharu cocked a brow. "Kyou. I'm taking a bath."

"I'm not blind, you idiot!" the cat snapped.

The ox stared as the older boy began stripping out of the rest of his clothes. Grey eyes unabashedly studied every line as it was revealed. The male he first and foremost wanted to bed was Yuki, but Kyou was a very close second. Where the grey-haired boy was soft and almost feminine, the orange-haired one was masculine to the very center of his being, rough and hard.

Speaking of which, he was extremely surprised to see that the cat was quite literally hard, not that he minded in the least. The ill-tempered boy's erection was as tanned as the rest of him, pointing straight up; the ox's body began to respond to the sight. "Stop looking at me!" Kyou snapped. "It's not like you haven't seen me naked before."

The scowl on the cat's face did nothing to deter the ox's stare. "I was here first; I'll do whatever I want," he said softly, eyes issuing a challenge. He didn't think Kyou would really want to fight, but there was always the possibility. Their gazes locked for half a minute before the cat looked away with a muttered word. Hatsuharu watched muscled tan backside as Kyou passed by the tub and headed into the shower; without waiting he turned on the water.

"_Shit!_" The cat leaped backward out of the spray. "It's cold!"

"You should wait until it warms up," the ox suggested, fingers trailing in the hot bathwater.

Hatsuharu watched the other boy immerse himself again, shivering beneath the freezing water for a moment before giving in and adjusting it a little. Runnels of liquid streamed down over his skin and the ox wanted nothing more than to lick them off every inch. He let his mind wander, thinking about the many ways he would like to explore the cat's body. Kyou was kneeling in the shower now, hands on his thighs, face almost pained. Unfortunately his erection had subsided under the effects of the unpleasant temperature, but that didn't stop Hatsuharu from looking either.

Then the cat did a curious thing: he lifted a hand and began rubbing just under his jaw. Of course, it could be considered completely normal, but something about Kyou's face spoke of utter delight. A second hand lifted to caress—for the ox could think of no better word for it—the other side in tandem with its partner. The orange-haired boy's mouth fell open to release little almost-inaudible moans. Now Hatsuharu knew that the motions were quite sexual in nature for the feisty feline.

Kyou was acting strange today indeed. A pale hand delved beneath the bathwater to skim over the head of the ox's erection, teasing gently as his eyes feasted on the bewitching cat. Tan hands kept working beneath the jaw and the ox found himself wishing that one would travel lower to play with one of those beautiful pink nipples, but the other boy seemed transfixed by that one motion. Not that it was all bad as the cat's erection began to stir again.

Hatsuharu leaned on his left forearm and wrapped his other hand around his length, stroking slowly; he had to take advantage of this opportunity. His imagination began working again, conjuring up a scene where Kyou clung to him as he thrust inside the cat. The orange-haired boy would dig his nails into the ox's flesh while moaning; he would obviously be tight. Hatsuharu's hand tightened at the thought. Kyou was leaning over farther now, face twisted in pleasure. The ox's imagination turned to images of him kneeling behind the cat, plowing into him. The other boy was certainly fueling the fantasy as one hand reached out to brace himself so he could bend over farther. Hatsuharu would have thought the cat was in pain if he weren't moaning like he really was being fucked.

The ox pressed hard against a vein, his most sensitive area, groaning.

Kyou's head shot up at the sound, crimson eyes blazing. Grey ones like winter ice met their hostile stare unflinchingly. The cat reached over without breaking eye contact and turned the faucet off. Hatsuharu watched the orange-haired boy stand, water dripping from his body as he walked toward the tub, fists clenched. The ox wanted to take those perfectly perked nipples in his mouth, suck and bite on them until the cat cried out. "What the hell are you doing?"

Hatsuharu was more than aware that he was at face level with the other boy's manhood. "Enjoying the view," he answered placidly. Kyou scowled at that but made no reply. The ox studied the cat as ruby eyes traveled over him, stopping at his lap; though the water may have obscured it a bit, he knew the older boy could see his erection. In fact, the cat seemed rather...rapt. "Are you cold?" he asked softly. "It's warm in here with me."

There was no outburst or any sort of violence that normally would have come from the cat for such a proposition. In fact, he seemed almost interested, gaze never leaving the ox's crotch. Hatsuharu quirked a small smile, extending an open hand. "Join me?"

Apparently that was the wrong move as Kyou took a step back, growling. The cat never said a word, just gave him a petulant look and left the bathroom, neglecting to even take a towel with him.

Hatsuharu felt a little disappointed but he hadn't been expecting much in the first place. Still, Kyou's reaction hadn't been entirely negative, and his behaviour suggested he was in the mood.

He stood up, water streaming down his skin; his own pleasure could wait as he decided to go in search of Yuki.

–

The rain drummed heavily against his umbrella as he crouched on the soaked earth. His unoccupied hand reached out and lifted the edge of the tarp; violet eyes surveyed the contents beneath. He had thought maybe, just maybe...

"Yuki."

The rat nearly jumped out of his skin and he managed to maintain his balance before falling over in the mud. He looked up over his shoulder at the other boy. "Haru. What are you doing out here?"

The younger boy moved to crouch beside him, careful not to let their umbrellas tangle. "Checking on your garden?"

"Yes," Yuki replied. Grey eyes moved past him to the plants and he had to rein himself in from yelling at the black and white-haired boy when he reached out to touch one.

Pale fingers brushed a small white flower before moving on to pluck a leaf; the ox crushed it between his fingers, rubbing them together. He lifted his hand to his face and sniffed. "Catmint," he said softly. "I wondered why you were so worried about Kyou being out here earlier." Hatsuharu let the bruised leaf slip form his fingers, grey eyes meeting violet. "Is any of it missing?"

Yuki bit his lip thoughtfully. "Not that I can tell. Kyou is just acting so strange that I thought..."

"Aa." Hatsuharu shifted on his heels. "Have you ever used any of this on him?"

"No. At first I was growing it to try it for tea, but then I just thought maybe one day I would see how he reacts." Yuki had the grace to blush.

"Want to try tonight?"

For a while the only sound was the rain pounding down around them. "I don't know if that's advisable," the rat said hesitantly. "Kyou is already acting strange as it is."

"He barged in on me taking a bath to take a cold shower. With his erection."

Yuki's eyes widened at the admission. "He let me touch him and there was a...positive reaction."

"From the both of you?" the ox asked. He chuckled as the rat's cheeks flushed. He leaned in closer, let their knees brush. "What do you say? Want to have a little fun?"

Yuki bit his lip; his answer was a most resounding yes.

–

"Oh, Kyou. You're already here."

The cat looked over his shoulder with a scowl. "I came down because I'm hungry." He eyed the takeout boxes in the other boys' hands with disdain. "I should have known the two of you couldn't cook for shit. You made some poor bastard come out in this weather?"

"I tipped them twice as much as usual," Yuki defended himself. He eyed the cat nervously as they set the meal out on the kitchen table, but the boy seemed to be his usual grumpy self, staring off into space with his chin on his hand. The rat didn't know what to expect. He shared a glance with Haru; they had rubbed the catnip against their skin and clothes, and at the ox's suggestion they had stuffed a little in their pockets as well.

"Let's eat," Hatsuharu said.

Yuki wasn't sure how he could keep a straight face knowing their secret. Every few seconds he caught himself glancing at Kyou, who was picking at his heaping plate of food. "You had better eat all of that after dishing it up." He cursed himself; arguing with the cat was just second nature.

Kyou shoveled a huge bite into his mouth while glaring. "Is this good enough for you, Your Highness?"

Yuki frowned back. "Don't talk with your mouth full. It's disgusting."

The cat swallowed, still glaring, but he didn't retort. He pushed his food around a little more then lifted some up, but instead of eating it he sniffed. Yuki felt his heartbeat pick up. "Does this smell funny to you guys?"

Luckily the ox answered because the rat didn't know if he could speak. "Smells normal to me."

Kyou frowned and ate another bite before returning to pushing the food around on his plate. He sighed after a minute. "I wish it would stop raining," he grumbled.

"The forecast said it's going to rain all night," the ox replied.

Kyou made an angry grunt. One of his hands began rubbing at the back of his neck and he moaned out loud.

Yuki almost dropped his chopsticks at the sound. The cat turned his head to the side, rubbing at it. The rat tried to concentrate on eating but the orange-haired boy was proving to be too much of a distraction. Thoughts of how tanned skin felt beneath his fingertips danced through his mind.

Hatsuharu glanced between the two boys, one staring at the oblivious other. He kept his own eagerness in check behind his neutral mask but really he just wanted to eat them up.

"Do either of you have homework you need help with after dinner?" Yuki asked, trying to free his mind from overly hormonal thoughts.

"No," the ox said.

"Kyou?" the rat prompted.

The cat frowned. "I don't know." He pulled the collar down on his shirt with a snarl. "I can't think when it's so damn hot!"

Yuki almost rolled his eyes. "It's a simple question; you either do or you don't. Did you finish the math assignment?"

"I said I don't know," Kyou spat, voice rising. His fingers burrowed in his hair, raked it back from his face. "I don't need your damn help!"

The rat scowled. "If that's how you feel then don't expect any more tutoring from me."

Hatsuharu remained quiet, watching as the unruffled grey-haired boy began eating with quick, angry movements. Kyou was sullenly staring at his plate while Yuki stared at him. Not for the first time he observed how easily they destroyed each other's composure; it amused him to see the rat so unhinged. "Yuki," he said. Violet eyes locked on him but before the other boy could say anything the ox tapped the side of his mouth.

Yuki blushed at the realization that something was on his face; he brought his napkin up but the cat beat him to it. Kyou's thumb swiped at the corner of Yuki's mouth and the rat could do nothing but sit there stunned for a moment. The cat brought his thumb to his lips, tongue sticking out to lap up the soy sauce smeared across it before it entered his mouth to be sucked clean. All was quiet as the other two stared in a mix of lust and shock.

Until Yuki's instincts kicked in. "That was highly unsanitary."

Crimson eyes glared. "Maybe if you weren't so messy no one would have to clean up after you."

The rat bristled. "You had no permission to touch me."

"What if I touched you right now?"

Violet eyes narrowed. "You wouldn't dare put your filthy fingers on me."

Without warning the cat launched himself at the rat, who cried out in surprise as he was tackled. The other boy's weight bore them to the ground. Yuki stared up into a growling face as fingers dug into his arms. "Try and stop me, dumb mouse."

Yuki scowled at the idiocy of it as his own hands gripped the cat's arms. With a grunt he rolled them until he was on top but then the orange-haired boy used the momentum to roll them back over again. "Kyou, stop it."

"Make me!"

The rat was grumpy now; every move he made to get up was countered. He felt beyond ridiculous rolling around with his cousin on the floor.

When he finally managed to gain leverage and pin Kyou down, he realized that it had changed; the fingers that had been digging into his arms were now kneading instead. Violet eyes blinked at the realization, and when they looked down they were met with hooded crimson ones. The cat's mouth was open as he panted and he looked hungry. Kyou strained upward, buried his nose against his opponent's collarbone. "Why do you smell so fucking good?" the cat muttered, breath warm.

Yuki sat tense and still as his nemesis nuzzled against him. Kyou arched beneath him, bringing more of their bodies into contact; his fingers tightened with bruising force but the cat didn't seem to mind. In fact, he was...well it was almost like he was purring, a deep rumbling issuing from his throat. The sound was entrancing and he thought nothing could be more distracting.

Until a tongue touched down on his neck, hot and wet. He sucked in a breath as it laved against his skin, flicking along his jaw before returning to his collarbone to repeat the trip. Yuki moaned softly as it set his body on fire and almost regretted it as the cat stopped. "What's wrong, rat? Giving up so soon?"

Yuki looked down into glittering garnet eyes. Kyou's words were defiant but he was limp in the rat's arms. "Stupid cat," he murmured. The orange-haired boy stared at him in challenge and Yuki answered by leaning down and taking the cat's lips with a kiss. Kyou's body bucked beneath him, mouth opening and mischievous tongue brushing against the rat's lips. Yuki's mouth opened in surprise and Kyou took advantage by invading with vigour. The grey-haired boy was astonished by how soft and slippery the foreign tongue felt, but it was nice. He pressed forward, aggressively assaulting Kyou's mouth and the cat gave him full access.

Hatsuharu watched as his cousins rolled across the floor. While unexpected it was nonetheless amusing. Now he could understand why men made such a big deal about two women fighting; he found himself hoping to see some clothes torn off but what really happened was even better. Kyou, suddenly turned into a little minx, was assaulting Yuki's neck and the rat didn't seem to know how to take it. One thing seemed certain: the catnip did have an effect on the cat. The ox's hand went to his crotch as he continued to stare, rubbing through his pants to bring himself to full erection.

It felt like his birthday when the two of them began making out; it was the stuff of his wet dreams, the two most beautiful men he knew entwining tongues. His fingers teased along the stiffness in his pants as he watched the two on the floor get familiar with each other. Yuki was easing into it, something he wasn't sure the other boy would be able to do, and the cat seemed more than accommodating. He pressed harder against his trapped erection and moaned.

Kyou jerked back at the noise, eyes narrowing when he caught sight of the ox and how his hand was occupied. "What are you doing?"

Hatsuharu wasn't deterred in the least by that hostile gaze. "I should think it's fairly obvious."

"Pervert!" the cat hissed.

"You're the one making out on the floor and I'm the pervert?"

Kyou shoved at Yuki, squirming to get out from beneath him. "Stop it!" he demanded.

"You'll have to come over here and make me, kitty." Hatsuharu cocked a brow as the cat advanced on him and when he took a swing the ox caught it easily. He yanked the other boy down onto him, nuzzled against orange locks until he found an ear. His tongue ran up along the shell, causing the cat to shudder. "The rain really does make you weak, doesn't it?" he whispered. Kyou's fingers tightened on his shoulders but it was more like clinging than anger. Hatsuharu kissed his way across his soon-to-be lover's jaw, delighted as the cat's head tilted back with a moan. With one hand on Kyou's waist, the other found its way to the middle of his back and slid slowly down until it cupped his ass. The orange-haired boy arched under the ox's hand, panting with eyes clenched shut. Hatsuharu gave Kyou's ass a little squeeze, savouring his moan. "Kyou, is it all right if we take care of you?" he murmured against feverish skin.

Crimson eyes slit open; the cat looked dazed. "What?"

"Yuki and I want to make you feel good. Is that all right?" Strong fingers kneaded at his shoulders, an unexpected massage.

"You're not going to do anything weird, are you?" Kyou muttered.

"Anything you don't like, I'll make sure we stop," the ox promised.

Kyou bent down to rest his forehead against the younger boy's collarbone. "Why do you both smell so good?" the cat grumbled. He breathed in deeply and let it out. "Okay."

Hatsuharu brought his other hand down to Kyou's ass and hoisted him closer. Nails dug into him as he got to his feet and thighs clamped onto his sides.

"What are you doing!" the cat yowled.

"Taking you somewhere more comfortable." Hatsuharu locked eyes with Yuki and motioned for him to follow the ox upstairs. The cat was relatively well-behaved until they were halfway up, then the wet tongue began lapping at the younger boy's neck. The feeling of it made him wonder why he had never thought to use catnip before. Kyou was raking his teeth gently over the ox's skin as they reached the cat's bedroom.

Hatsuharu unceremoniously dumped the other boy on the bed, afraid if he kept him closer that he would reach the point of no return. The cat stared up at him balefully but he ignored it. He turned to Yuki, who was looking uncertain. "Keep him busy for a bit."

"What should I...?"

The ox had to chuckle at the rat being almost timid. "Just put your tongue in his mouth and see where that takes you."

Yuki frowned at the ox's back; Haru was entirely unhelpful and it wasn't his fault that he wasn't such a pervert. He looked back at the cat, who was sitting on the middle of his bed looking petulant. The rat approached hesitantly and sat on the edge of the bed. He was completely uncertain on what to do in a situation like this; if he made an advance he was sure the cat would rebuff him, and what if the other boy had lost interest altogether?

He didn't have long to fret as Kyou's fingers tangled in his shirt, pulling him closer. "Some caretaker you are," the cat muttered. Yuki had no idea what that was supposed to mean but after a moment he didn't really care as his lips met the other boy's. Kyou pulled Yuki down on top of him as he allowed the rat's tongue free reign of his mouth. The grey-haired boy responded with enthusiasm as he had before. The cat was playful and languid with his movements now, teasing him. Yuki moved, trying to position himself closer, and unwittingly brought their pelvises together.

Yuki startled back with a gasp. His growing hardness had come into contact with Kyou's; it had felt like an electric jolt. The cat stared up at him with desire, lips parted.

"Oh, good. I was afraid I was going to have to interrupt, and you know how I hate to be a killjoy," Hatsuharu said. He stood by the bed, shirtless with a silver cross necklace laying against his chest, and a bottle of lotion in one hand.

"Hey, that's mine!" the cat protested.

"This?" The ox lifted the lotion. "Of course it's yours; it's in your room." He raised a brow. "Unless you stole it from Tohru."

Kyou blushed. "That's _private!_" he hissed.

"We're all men; I think we know what you use lotion for," Hatsuharu said. "Take off your clothes."

"What?" Kyou frowned at him, derailed by the switch in topics. "Why?"

"Because the things I want to do to you are much more easily accomplished when you're naked," Hatsuharu said, voice low. The cat's embarrassment filled him with delight.

Kyou frowned. "Why do I have to be the only one naked?" he muttered.

"Is that your objection?" Hatsuharu tossed the lotion down on the bed before his hands went to the front of his pants. Kyou stared as the ox took the remainder of his clothes off, erection standing as unashamed as himself. He smirked. "Now get naked." He glanced at the rat. "You too."

Yuki blushed alongside the cat. It wasn't that they hadn't seen each other nude, but close, full-frontal nudity was not something familiar. A black line of hair led from the ox's navel to the thatch of dual coloured hair around his privates. Seeing his erect manhood right there filled him with trepidation and he considered finding some way to back out but the cat had started to undress. The rat felt even more confused as Kyou squirmed out of his pants; every inch of him was tanned, quite literally. Yuki felt heat spread through his body as he stared at the other boy's erection curved up toward his belly.

"What? Do you need help or something?" Kyou growled.

The grey-haired boy didn't know how to react to the brusque question and fiery eyes; words wouldn't come. The cat growled as he grabbed hold of the hem of the rat's shirt, yanking it over his head. "If I have to be naked, so do you."

Hatsuharu laughed and Yuki frowned at his obvious amusement. The cat was fumbling at his pants now and he swatted the hands away. "I can do it," he mumbled as he followed through. He didn't know how to feel with two pairs of eyes staring at him. The ox quirked a smile at him before also taking a seat.

"Lay down on your stomach," the black and white-haired boy instructed the cat. Kyou looked at him warily but complied. The ox set his hands on the backs of the cat's shoulders, making him jump. Hatsuharu could feel how tense Kyou was as he dug his thumbs into tight muscles. As his fingers worked over the other boy's back, Kyou's hands clenched on fistfuls of comforter and he moaned. The ox continued to massage, desire pulsing as the cat continued to moan beneath him.

Hatsuharu knew he had to change things up before he would get too carried away. He reached over and grabbed hold of the rat's hands and brought them to the small of the cat's back. Yuki was hesitant as the ox's hands encouraged his until Kyou began arching under his touch. Every little stroke elicited a new sound or movement, and the rat was soon sure of himself. The cat's skin was soft beneath his hands but they also covered hard muscle.

"Keep him relaxed," the ox murmured, though it wasn't as if he had to encourage much. He pumped some of the lotion onto his fingers, rubbing it around so it wasn't so cold. He reached around Yuki's arms, heading toward the cat's ass. The rat stared at him, questioning, but he simply smiled. The first brush of his fingers against Kyou's anus made the cat spasm; he pressed harder, rubbing back and forth. Kyou arched, pushing his back end upward. Yuki faltered, hands falling away as the ox continued to tease the cat, who only arched harder. When Hatsuharu felt the puckered flesh relax he knew it was time.

Slowly he began easing a finger in; he watched the cat for signs of discomfort but was surprised to see him exhibit none. In fact, he was surprised that Kyou hadn't complained at all so far. The aggressive boy was panting into the sheets, his face indicating nothing but pleasure. The ox decided to take a risk and began inserting his finger farther, slowly but without pause; his blood pulsed as Kyou raked his nails over the sheets and moaned. His finger only stopped because of one of his rings. He flexed it inside and was delighted when Kyou cried out and pushed back.

He glanced at Yuki, who was watching avidly. "Want to help?"

Yuki licked his lips. "What do I have to do?"

The ox walked him through lubricating his fingers. "Bring your finger so it's touching mine," he instructed. "Now start rubbing a little so his body knows you're there." The ox felt the muscles tighten and then ease around him. "Now start to push in."

The cat bucked violently; violet eyes widened in shock and the ox had to grab the rat's wrist to make sure he didn't pull away. "You're not hurting him," he reassured. He guided the other boy's hand, pushing so that the older boy's finger began sliding in next to his. Kyou moaned nonstop at the intrusion until it was all the way in. He curled his finger within, knowing Yuki could feel it, and watched the cat squirm. The rat copied him tentatively and was rewarded with more moans.

Seeing the other boy more comfortable the ox slipped his finger out and instructed the rat to stick a second one in. "You need to scissor them, stretch him out a bit for when you fuck him." Yuki blushed at that but spread his fingers all the same; Kyou mewled, shoving his face down harder. Hatsuharu leaned over, mouth descending toward the rat's hardness.

Yuki jumped, almost kneeing him in the face. "What are you doing?"

Hatsuharu stared upward. "Well you can't go in dry."

"Can't I just use lotion?"

The ox raised a brow. "Where's the fun in that?" Before the rat could protest further Hatsuharu took the head of his cock in his mouth. The ox swiped his tongue over the stiff flesh, lapping up the salty precum, pleased to feel fingers tangle in his hair. Yuki wasn't neglectful of Kyou either; judging by the moans he was using his fingers with extra vigour now. Hatsuharu explored the expanse of flesh in his mouth as he took more in.

His mind reeled at his good fortune as fingers curled in his hair; he never would have thought in a lifetime that he would be able to be with Yuki, let alone both Yuki _and_ Kyou, and now he had them both naked and willing. His tongue lashed along the flared ridge of the head before descending as far down as he could get. Little grey hairs brushed against his skin and his hair was pulled on. Yuki was moaning and that just got him more riled up as his tongue attacked the smooth skin in his mouth. Every little sound the rat made got him more excited; his hand clamped down on a creamy thigh. Every part of him shouted to rear up and push the other boy down, to take and mate and _claim_.

Hatsuharu surfaced with a loudly drawn-in breath; he had to stop himself now before his instincts overwhelmed him. Yuki looked at him, panting with violet eyes glassy. "I've never felt anything like that before," the rat murmured.

"Let me know when you want to feel it again and I'll gladly oblige," the ox replied, lust thickening his voice. Yuki blushed prettily but made no objection to the suggestion, which pleased him. He observed the cat pushing back against the fingers inside him. "He's ready now." He moved back toward the orange-haired boy's head while the rat removed his fingers, making the cat mewl. "Kyou," he murmured. Crimson eyes stared up at him as he moved to sit cross-legged in front of the cat. He lifted the cat's arms and scooted forward until the tan limbs were resting in his lap. "You're going to want to hold on to me."

Grey eyes watched as Yuki's hips came up behind Kyou's rump; the rat had taken his erection in hand and had gently touched it to puckered flesh. Kyou murmured incoherently in his lap, cheek nuzzling against his thigh. Yuki took a breath and began to push in, anticipating resistance, but he had underestimated the cat's body's willingness and the first push brought him fully home.

The cat yowled and Hatsuharu grunted as fingernails raked over his pale flesh, leaving bright red trails. Yuki stared at him wide-eyed but before the ox could ease his fears the cat spoke. "More," he begged and his hot breath felt good on the ox's crotch. The rat hesitated before pulling back shallowly and pushing back in. Kyou mewled desperately, fingers grasping and Hatsuharu only wished they were on his stiff length. "More!"

Yuki placed his hands on the small of the cat's back as he began to thrust, caught up in the awe of it: his nemesis was beneath him, the boy who he usually couldn't hold a decent conversation with, and he was inside him, and oh gods it felt good. It probably shouldn't feel so good. Haru was staring at him hungrily, eyes stormy grey. The cat's body was so warm and tight and he was glad Kyou wasn't disagreeable because Yuki didn't want to stop.

The movement of his hips against Kyou's ass made the slap of flesh resound through the room, sexy and sinful. The cat just wouldn't stop moaning on top of that and it just made him want to fuck the other boy harder. He experimented with pulling all the way out and pushing back in; not only did it feel amazing, especially around the head of his cock, but Kyou pushed back to help him slam home. His fingers dug into tan hips for more leverage as he tried to push in deeper, grinding hard.

Hatsuharu watched with excitement as the rat pounded into their lover. He loved seeing Yuki so unguarded, face slack with pleasure. Kyou was still clutching at him, moans vibrating up his thigh. His hardness was so close to that open mouth, an insane temptation. If he could just see what might happen...

The ox grasped his cock and angled it down toward pink lips, ever hopeful. The stiff flesh lightly grazed the cat's mouth and when no objection was raised he began easing it between those lips. When a pink tongue flicked over his needy flesh he had to hold himself back. The cat's tongue ventured out again, making broad swipes and lapping up the salty precum dripping from the tip. Hatsuharu grit his teeth at the pleasure; it wouldn't be enough to make him cum but that didn't mean it wasn't exquisite. He watched that pink tongue move across him avidly, fingers combing through orange hair.

Yuki's fingers tightened their grip at the sight of Kyou licking Haru's dick like it was one of Momiji's lollipops. It shouldn't be such a turn-on but it was; Kyou somehow had them both in thrall. His hips were pounding away and a light sheen of sweat covered his body. He was approaching the point of no return, climax rapidly building with each thrust. The ox suddenly looked up at him with a lazy smile that said he knew and the rat was gone. His testicles tightened and his rhythm faltered as he started cumming. Yuki moaned, head falling back as his hips pushed hard to deliver his seed deep inside Kyou. Each shot that worked its way out of his cock brought on a spasm of pleasure; it felt like it went on and on until finally it ended. Yuki panted as he came down from his high, body tingling in such a pleasant way. There was a light ringing in his ears that took a few moments to fad. When he went soft he pulled free of the warm body below him.

Hatsuharu extricated himself from Kyou's grasp regretfully and the cat even made a noise of dissent when the ox moved away. The younger boy put two fingers under Yuki's chin and tilted his head up for a kiss, simple and sweet. The rat even gave him a little smile before moving out of the way.

The ox took up residence in the spot Yuki had just vacated, the sheets warm and slightly damp with sweat. His hands caressed the cat's cheeks, spreading them wide so he could look at his slightly-abused hole. Hatsuharu felt his cock twitch at the sight and decided to delay no longer. With hands moved to Kyou's hips he pulled the cat back as he pushed forward, his erection easily popping past the loosened rings of muscle. The orange-haired boy let out a sigh at being filled again, hands fisting in the sheets.

Unlike Yuki, Hatsuharu had no need to wait as Kyou's body had already been worn down. He began thrusting slowly but with force; Kyou's moans were muffled with his face buried in the sheets. Hatsuharu eased his hands over tan lower backside as he began to build his pleasure; like Yuki, he had never been inside someone before and it was almost overwhelming. His own hand held absolutely no comparison as each time the cat shifted brought on a new sensation, his inner walls rubbing and constricting. Every thrust was accompanied by wet, squishing noises, Yuki's cum now coating his cock as he drove into that willing body. Just the thought of that made his muscles clench and his cock twitch, and he knew the cat felt it when he moaned.

Yuki sat on the edge of the bed after finding a towel and cleaning himself up. Kyou's face was turned toward him, flushed red and contorted with pleasure as he was taken by the ox. The rat was glad he could see it this close as he hadn't had a perfect view when he was behind the cat; he had seen Kyou out of control plenty of times but never like this. It was enough to make his dick stir a little bit, surprising as he had just spent himself a few minutes before.

His hand reached out to push stray orange hair plastered to the cat's face out of the way. He didn't want to stop touching so his hand traveled down over Kyou's cheek, down to the underside of his jaw where it began to rub gently. Kyou tilted his head with a groan, giving the rat more access. Yuki's hand continued to work as he looked up at Hatsuharu. The ox was thrusting with some force, slim body pushing forward, and each impact came with a loud slap. The cat mewled beneath him, ass held high in the air.

"Faster," Kyou moaned. Yuki's hand almost stopped; he was taken aback by the raspy request. "Please, faster," the cat begged.

Hatsuharu seemed not to have heard and Yuki bit his lip before relaying the message. "He wants you to go faster." The ox stared at him a moment before quirking a small smile that set the rat's heart to racing. To him Haru looked halfway Black but of course that wasn't possible; the other boy was always White or Black, no in-between. Still, he looked more feral than his usual White side, eyes staring at Yuki and Kyou in such a possessive way that it sent a shiver up the rat's spine.

The ox was excited by Yuki's words; he had been trying to hold back and not abuse the cat, but if the other boy really wanted it, who was he not to oblige? He reared up to his full height and leaned over to brace his hands on the back of Kyou's shoulders, pushing his lover down hard into the mattress. "Kitten, I'm so glad you asked," he said, voice deep with lust. Without waiting he began to slam into the cat's body, slowly picking up speed. Kyou tried to writhe beneath him but with his top half pinned down all he could do was wiggle his rump back against the onslaught.

Hatsuharu was in heaven as he plowed the cat, who was acting so submissive that it was hard not to take advantage of him. The harder he fucked Kyou the louder the little minx moaned; if anyone else had been home they surely would have heard it. His lover was so responsive; when he changed angles and jabbed hard the cat almost wailed in ecstasy. In the back of his mind he knew he was being too rough but his lover kept taking what he was giving and only seemed to beg for more.

He could feel his orgasm welling up faster than expected; he didn't want it to end but he knew this release would be stronger than any he had ever had, and that enticed him. Pelvis working feverishly, he headed toward that pleasure. His balls slapped a constant rhythm against Kyou's as he fucked the cat into oblivion, savouring every mewl and cry; those sounds would fuel his fantasies in the months to come. He hit the point of no return, no going back as his body prepared itself. In those last moments he snarled viciously, one hand moving to the back of Kyou's head to push him down, and the other tangling in grey hair. He yanked the startled rat to him, tongue delving into his hot mouth, and Yuki kissed back with a moan that vibrated across their skin. Hatsuharu felt it coming with the force of a tidal wave; he bit the rat's lip, making the older boy cry out, and then he ejaculated.

He didn't know such heights of pleasure existed as his hips snapped forward to deliver his seed. He knew he cried out but the sound seemed so far off. Ecstasy pulsed up his cock with every spurt of cum he filled Kyou with; his lover seemed equally excited, no doubt having felt the ox's shaft swell within him, as he wailed desperately. Hatsuharu felt his possessiveness rise to new heights as he marked the cat as Yuki had before him, their spunk mingling in that tight hole.

When he was completely spent, dick twitching with a last spasm, he moved his hands up to Kyou's hips. His breath came in pants as he descended from his high and after one last push he pulled away and let his wet cock slide free. The cat sank to the bed, limp and pliant. Hatsuharu smiled as he rolled his lover over, basking in the tan boy's beauty. A perfect erection still curved up and lay along soft belly and the ox reverently took it in hand, earning a tiny gasp. Hatsuharu shifted down and brought his face close to the cat's length, sighing warm breath over it that made his lover shudder.

But it wouldn't do well to tease him like that too much, not after all he had done for the two of them, or rather allowed them to do to him. As any decent, grateful human being would do, he took the glistening head of Kyou's cock in his mouth. The cat whimpered, head thrown back. There was so much precum for the ox to lick up, salty yet sweet. He worked his mouth down the shaft, coating the pillar of stiff flesh with saliva so that he could move easily on it. Every little thing seemed to please Kyou, even the light brush of teeth; the ox knew the other boy must be desperate for release, and he knew he would do his best to give it to him.

"What does it feel like?"

Hatsuharu looked up at the softly asked question, pulled away from Kyou's need. "Why don't you try it for yourself?"

Yuki shifted, frowning petulantly. "It has your spit on it."

That look amused the ox, a look not unlike one Kyou would make. Those two would never realize how alike they were. "And how is that any different from my mouth?" Yuki huffed at him but in the end the ox coaxed him into sharing Kyou's dick with him.

Kyou himself couldn't think much past the haze he was in. Some of it hurt but over that his body was shouting for more, more, more! It was weird and it was so very, very wrong but having them inside felt so damn _good_ that there were no words for it. He felt so complete and full and it fulfilled the deep, carnal craving that had been racing through him all day. Their cum was inside him and that was so fucked up, especially _Yuki's_, but it made him want to roll around and purr and do it all over again.

And now they were down _there_, their mouths on him, and he felt ready to blow. Their faces were close together as their tongues licked him up and down; he couldn't look away. His hands buried themselves in their hair, one in grey and the other in white, urging them on. Someone was playing with his balls and the head of his cock was between Yuki's lips, a tongue wiggling at the slit. Kyou cried out incoherently, hips bucking as he knew he couldn't last much longer. Haru's tongue was pressing hard up and down along the underside and then the cat really knew he was going to blow.

He thrashed, cried out as he tried to warm them it was coming and then it was there. The ox's mouth had replaced the rat's on the tip of the cat's penis and Kyou spasmed, yanking at the hair in his grasp as he ejaculated hot white cum into Hatsuharu's mouth. The orange-haired boy shook as the orgasm overwhelmed his oversensitive body. He emptied himself into Hatsuharu's willing mouth, the ox swallowing everything he gave.

Kyou went limp and sank into darkness.

–

Yuki woke to the sight of Kyou curled up next to him and had to hold himself back from throwing a punch as he remembered the events of last night; the mental images sent heat rising up his neck. The cat looked peaceful and sweet and very nude. The rat bit his lip as he stared for a moment at the way ginger lashes curved against tan skin. Eventually he convinced himself to look away and leave the cat to his slumber, opting to roll out of bed and get dressed.

His head reeled as he made his way downstairs. At first he denied that something like what happened last night could ever occur but it was obviously true. His body was more relaxed and sated than it had ever been before; it was terrifying and yet somehow wonderful at the same time. He tried not to dwell on it too much but he found the ox sitting at the dining table and the sight of him conjured up completely indecent images. "Yuki," Hatsuharu acknowledged him and he wondered how the ox could be so nonchalant about it.

"Haru."

"Tea?"

Yuki nodded and the ox poured him a cup. They sipped quietly together for a moment, the rat wanting to speak but not knowing what to say.

The ox broke the silence for him. "Are you upset about last night?"

"Yes," Yuki blurted out then wince. "I mean, no, not quite. I'm just confused about..."

"About how you could do something so obscene with someone you always treat as an enemy?"

The rat frowned at the ox's smile in disapproval. "Something like that. I'm more confused about why I liked it so much." He felt his cheeks grow warm and was glad the younger boy didn't tease him. "Haru?"

"Yes?"

"Last night you called Kyou something." He ran a finger around the rim of his teacup. "'Kitten.'" Hatsuharu stared at him, as patient as ever. "I like it. It suits him." The ox smiled but said nothing and another brief silence fell over them before something else bothered the rat. "You know, you shouldn't be walking around the house in just boxers. You need to get decent; Shigure and Tohru might be home any minute yet." He wrinkled his nose as he realized he still smelled like sweat and sex.

"No, they won't." Hatsuharu dragged a finger over one of the long red marks left on his thigh from the passionate cat. "The river is flooded and there's no way to cross it. I called Hatori's and Shigure made a big deal out of it being too dangerous. The news says it won't be down to a safe level until tomorrow." The ox turned his head, crystal-clear grey eyes meeting amethyst. "We're all alone for another day."

"With Kyou," the rat murmured.

The younger boy smirked. "With Kyou."

Yuki swallowed a gulp of tea to fortify himself. "Should we go wake the kitten up?" he asked softly.

Storm cloud eyes glinted with mischief. "I like the sound of that."

–

Shigure raised a brow at the two disheveled-looking teens that made their way down the stairs. "Good morning, Haru, Yuki."

Violet eyes widened as the rat's stride faltered. "Shigure. When did you get home?"

"Oh, a couple hours ago." The dog smirked. "You're both getting up late. Tea?"

The rat frowned, wary. "I suppose."

"So..." Charcoal eyes gleamed over the dog's tea cup as the boys seated themselves at what seemed to be an unusually close distance. "You three were so lonesome out here that you decided to have a sleepover in the same bed?"

Yuki almost choked on his tea. "Who gave you permission to look in my—I mean, in Kyou's room?"

"Oh my, did I get it wrong? Maybe there was only a little sleeping involved." Shigure smiled slyly, fairly glowing with his mischief.

"You don't understand," Yuki almost stammered. "Kyou was..."

"Kyou came on to us. He was acting quite strange," Hatsuharu said, grunting as the rat elbowed him.

"Do tell," Shigure said, leaning forward on his elbows.

"He kept complaining about being hot and he said something was bugging him," Yuki said shortly, hoping to drop the subject. It would already be unbearable enough with the dog running around lording this new knowledge over them like an idiot.

"He was also very touchy-feely," the ox added, ignoring the rat's scowl. "And he was particularly...sensitive."

"My, my." Shigure rested his cheek on the palm of his hand with a bemused smile. "Sounds like our cat has gone into heat."

"Don't be an idiot, Shigure," Yuki snapped. "That is completely impossible."

"Well, I don't expect you to understand, dear little cousin. You see, each Curse brings on both gender aspects of the animal a person is imbued with. Being a rat, you'll never experience anything out of the ordinary, but for Kyou and I it's a bit different." The dog's charcoal eyes grew hooded. "Dogs and cats go into heat. Twice a year I feel that burning need take over me. Aaya is always more than happy to take care of me when it happens." Shigure chuckled at Yuki's look of disgust. "I'm afraid for Kyou it will be much worse."

Hatsuharu still showed his placid front. "How so?"

"A cat goes into heat much more often than a dog." He smirked as both boys seemed to show interest in that information, but he waited for one of them to take the bait.

"And how much is that?" Yuki asked grudgingly.

"At least four times a year, maybe more. If he doesn't get the attention he needs when it does happen, he'll go back into heat after another couple weeks. I know such two caring young men as yourselves wouldn't let your poor cousin suffer, now would you?" Shigure tapped a finger against his curved lips. "If not, Kyou might not mind if I lend my assistance."

Yuki shot to his feet. "Absolutely not! He's..."

The dog raised a brow. "Yes?"

The ox and the rat shared a look, hearts beating faster. Hatsuharu smiled, grey eyes meeting charcoal. "You can't have him, because he's _our_ kitten."


End file.
